


Low Lights

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and kihyun is super patient, hoseok is an idiot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Kihyun really just thinks they’re in Amsterdam for their anniversary. Only their anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing something else, and then I got attacked with feelings, so this happened. There can never be enough proposal!AUs. Never.

 

There’s something extremely nerve-wracking about being the one who was expected to propose when the time came. And after five years (almost six) of dating one another, it isn’t that he doesn’t want to do it; it’s that Hoseok _really_ wants to do it and he’s insistent that every single thing regarding the love of his life has to be perfect. Because Kihyun is perfect.

Or at least to Hoseok, he is.

And that’s exactly the first problem. And it’s not exactly the worst of problems, because it could be so much worse. Hoseok’s being dramatic, he knows that as a fact, but he’s an author and there’s just _no way_ that he wouldn’t be dramatic about something like this. The problem is that Kihyun is so perfect that Hoseok _needed_ this proposal to be as perfect as he was.

It’s been a year and a half since the first time Hoseok laid down next to the love of his life, held his breath and ran his eyes over the younger man’s visage and thought: _Yes,_ _I want to spend the rest of my life with this man_. A year and a half with little to no progress with putting a ring on Yoo Kihyun’s finger and legally calling him _his_.

There’s nothing prettier than the curve of Kihyun’s lips when they pull into a sweet smile. There's nothing more sublime than the light reflecting in Kihyun's eyes. Kihyun's beautiful even when he isn't doing anything and _that_ is what makes him amazing. There's a lot more that makes him ethereal, but Hoseok would need a lifetime and a day to list everything that convinces him that Yoo Kihyun is an angel. And then another lifetime to feel blessed that someone like Kihyun is his.

They’re a match made in heaven. From the moment they met, Hoseok knew it immediately. Kihyun's a professional photographer and Hoseok's an author. They met for the first time when Kihyun was snapping photos for the cover of Hoseok's new novel. He'd shyly admitted to being a fan and Hoseok couldn't hold back his endearment for the boy. They'd handed one another their e-mails, and then quickly switched to texting. Flash forward and Hoseok refused to work with any photographer who wasn't Kihyun; forward again, and Kihyun has boxes of candid photos of Hoseok and they're dating.

Despite writing a million proposal scenes in all of his sweet romantic novels, Hoseok can't think of the perfect way to propose to Yoo Kihyun. And every single time he's tried so far, he's chickened out last minute with the fear that Kihyun might say no. Might think it's too early. There's so many _what ifs_ and Hoseok just _doesn't_ have the courage that his novel characters have.

And if he does, then it just kind of melts as soon as Kihyun smiles at him. The younger man had such power over him and it's almost ridiculous. But at the same time, not quite; he knows he's got that power to make Kihyun melt, too.

 _Perfect proposals_ seem almost impossible.

The second problem is that while Hoseok thinks it’s the _perfect_ time to propose to Kihyun, Kihyun really just thinks they’re in Amsterdam for their anniversary. Only their anniversary.

He doesn’t have a single clue what Hoseok's up to. And as an author, Hoseok certainly sucks at working under pressure, but he really wished Kihyun knew, because Kihyun has this pushy factor about him that makes Hoseok do everything _so quickly_.

But, at the same time, it's a good thing Kihyun doesn't know.

Because, a year and a half in the making, Hoseok is still dying at his lack of sense for these things.

He just needs to propose before they leave Amsterdam.

And preferably not at the airport.

 

 

 

Flying a third of the way across the world to Amsterdam sort of went down with Hoseok just shoving a plane ticket into Kihyun’s hands, and quietly asking him if he wanted to spend their sixth year anniversary with him in a country that he fell in love with, years ago. Kihyun’s bright smile when Hoseok made the suggestion was endearing (but, it wasn’t like Hoseok was really going to cancel a plane ticket if Kihyun said _‘no’_ , because he had too many plans).

Hoseok thinks life-changing moments should always be documented in some special manner. And Hoseok wrote his first record breaking novel in Amsterdam, so if—— _just if_ ——Kihyun agreed to marry him on the same ground, then he doesn’t think that there could be anything more _perfect_ than that. To tie the knot with the most perfect man in the most perfect way. He wanted that.

They’re meant to spend a week in Amsterdam, and both of their careers can afford them being out of South Korea for a while, so they don’t really care about going back. And Hoseok is determined to leave foreign grounds with a ring on Kihyun’s finger——or in the _worst case scenario_ , without a boyfriend. But, he doesn’t want to think about the latter of possibilities.

Kihyun falls asleep on his shoulder during the entire plane ride, and Hoseok’s eyes soften as he carded gentle fingers through the younger man’s hair. He knows that Kihyun’s been exhausted lately, and this trip would be a chance for the both of them to relax, though he knew as a fact that Kihyun would never put his camera down, once they landed. And he doesn’t care who sees, when he leans down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

Because all that ever really matters is Kihyun.

And if that isn’t a good enough reason to know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yoo Kihyun, then he doesn’t know what else could be.

 

 

 

Their first two days in Amsterdam are spent in the narrow streets of the city, walking hand in hand until Kihyun shrugs him off to snap a photo of something _breathtaking_. It makes Hoseok pout like a teenage girl with a terrible crush on someone who won’t give her all the attention she wants. Kihyun shoves him gently and presses a kiss to his cheek as an apology, though and everything is suddenly better.

But, Kihyun takes photos of everything and he shows Hoseok with the most _excited_ eyes and Hoseok just _can’t_ be mad at him for spending their vacation working. It’s what Kihyun loves and Hoseok is happy with just watching him do it——even if it means that Kihyun falls into their shared bed at the hotel at the end of the day and falls asleep, because he’s so tired.

Kihyun’s always been like this, though——he put his all into whatever he loved. And Hoseok couldn’t be any happier that one of things was him and their relationship.

So, while Kihyun is fast asleep and Hoseok can’t fall asleep, he spends his time with the smaller man in his arms and love in his eyes, admiring Kihyun’s features, though he’s long time memorized each and every curve of his visage.

“How hard can it be?” he sighed, burying his face into a sleeping Kihyun’s neck. The younger man squirmed from where he lay asleep and his eyes slowly flickered open. Cursing under his breath softly, Hoseok assumed that the sensation of hot air on his neck had drawn him away from a deep slumber.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” he whispered, softly and Kihyun flashed a sleepy smile at him.

“Mm, but it’s okay. Why aren’t you sleeping?” Kihyun curled against him and suddenly, his heart is fluttering as fast as the first time he kissed Kihyun. And everything feels _perfect_.

“I’m just thinking,” he replied, quietly, “Go back to sleep.”

“Stop thinking. You need to sleep too.”

 

 

 

Hoseok doesn’t actually stop thinking. In fact, he spends the rest of the week thinking about the best time to propose to Kihyun. On their fourth day, when they sleep in and don’t leave the hotel room for the entire day. They wake up wrapped in one another’s arms a little after noon and Hoseok presses his forehead to Kihyun’s, a small smile on his lips.

“Morning, beautiful,” he murmurs and Kihyun swats him away with a flush.

Almost six years together and Kihyun still doesn’t get used to the way that Hoseok can’t help but compliment him at every single chance he gets. Which, evidently happened to be too often. But, it isn’t Hoseok’s fault that he thought Kihyun was beautiful at every single moment. It isn’t his fault that he thinks Kihyun is most beautiful when he’s just woken up, with a sleepy daze in his expression. Surely, that can’t be a fault, though.

“You’re so gross,” Kihyun told him and he only grinned, eyes shining with this dumb love-struck gaze that’s never quite dimmed since the moment he’d realized that he was in love with Kihyun.

“You love it,” Hoseok answered quickly and Kihyun pushes him, because he does and he can’t deny that. The blond sat up from where he was sitting and chuckled at the younger man’s reaction. They sat across from one another, peacefully watching the other’s movements. It’s sweet.

In that moment, where Kihyun is wrapped up in the white blankets and his hair is a mess, Hoseok reminds himself that angels exist. And he has a moment of hesitation when Kihyun lazily smiles at him and his breath hitches in the back of his throat. He could reach to the side of the bed and fish out the velvet box that he’s kept hidden for over a year——it’s within arm’s reach.

He could just stop the world now, and hold Kihyun’s hands and ask him to marry him _now_.

He could. All it took was opening his mouth and just asking four simple words; _plain and easy_.

“Kihyun,” Hoseok breathed. _He could do this_. “Let’s...”

Kihyun glanced up at him with bright eyes and he hummed softly in response and Hoseok fidgeted with the edge of the blanket, swallowing around a dry throat. Curious eyes don’t help him at all and the blond stutters for a moment before Kihyun furrowed his brows a little, “Baby, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good——” Deflating a little, his confidence rushed out of him and Hoseok managed a quiet wheeze, “... let’s go get breakfast.”

Kihyun suspects nothing and just smiles at him.

“Okay!”

_This was going to kill him. Slowly, but surely._

 

 

 

And Hoseok doesn’t summon his guts to do anything for the remainder of the week. They spend their last day indoors. Amsterdam is beautiful and they’ve travelled through a majority of it, but Kihyun——surprisingly——doesn’t mind staying in for a night, though it means that he’s missing out on snapping a hundred more photos. But, it’s raining outside and the raindrops gently tapped against their window, so they don’t leave.

Kihyun’s just stepped out of the shower and it’s late afternoon——his hair is wet from the shower and he throws a towel at Hoseok, before he crawls onto the bed with him. The blond chuckled quietly and patted between his legs and Kihyun settles into place, leaning back against his boyfriend.

“Babe, you’re still drenched,” Hoseok complained, his fingers carding through Kihyun’s hair with the towel and the brunet lethargically stuck out his tongue. Hoseok only sees him do it through the mirror.

“There's a reason I gave you the towel,” Kihyun immediately answered and Hoseok chuckles, because the younger man has always been quick with talking back. It's a charm that Hoseok loves.

But, he loved every little thing about Yoo Kihyun.

Kihyun hummed in satisfaction as Hoseok dried his hair and he closed his eyes, smiling lightly. He looks breathtaking and Hoseok's so in love. Again, there's this blooming sensation in his chest and he's thinking _yes, I definitely want to spend the rest of my life with this man._

He's suddenly hyper-aware of the velvet box hidden in the drawer of the nightstand and questions linger in his mind. He pauses in drying the younger man's hair and instead cards slender fingers through the damp locks, endearingly. He buried his face into Kihyun's neck from behind and wraps his free arm around his waist. Instinctively, Kihyun locked their fingers together and opened his eyes.

“What's up?” he asked, softly. Hoseok played with Kihyun's fingers; he notes that it's his left hand and prays Kihyun doesn't feel how fast his heart is beating against his back.

“Yoo Kihyun,” Hoseok breathed, and Kihyun shivered at the sensation against his neck. The blond is quickly reminded of the sensitivity there and he chuckled softly, “I love you.”

“You scared me,” Kihyun scolded, softly. “I thought something was wrong. You were suddenly so serious. But, I love you too, dummy. I've stuck with you for six years, though. So you should know that.”

“It's not six until midnight,” Hoseok corrected and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“See, you say stupid things and I still love you. True love? I think so.”

Kihyun's teasing, but Hoseok’s heart nearly stops in his chest and he takes a breath. _This was it._

Squeezing Kihyun a little tighter, Hoseok inhaled, before speaking hopefully, “You've been with me for six years... are you okay with staying with me for another six? Maybe the rest of our lives?”

Kihyun looks at him, a little amazed and shrugs away from Hoseok to look him in the eyes, “Are you proposing to me?”

There's shock in Kihyun's eyes and there's amazement in his tone. Hoseok doesn't know what to think and he's about to backtrack; rambling.

“I mean, well,” he cleared his throat, “I could be. I mean, that is... if you want me to. I mean, I did kind of have a speech planned, but wow, I kind of just forgot it all. But, I could also tell you that I'm totally not proposing if you don't think we're ready to take that next step; I'll just keep hiding the ring, because it's not like I've been hiding it for a year and a half. God, I'm surprised you haven't found it all this time, like it's actually been a year and a half since I decided that I want to marry you, but if you think this is too fast then we can so slow down, just please don't break up with me, I love you. _You're looking at me with the ‘Hoseok, you're an idiot, I don't know why I love you’ face, what did I do now_.”

Kihyun burst into laughter, but his eyes shone with endearment and Hoseok's heart fluttered. It's like confessing to Kihyun all over again, except it's not as embarrassing because Kihyun's laughing. But he doesn't know what _Kihyun laughing_ means right now.

“You're an idiot,” Kihyun managed as soon as he was able to breathe properly, “That's exactly why I love you.”

“You're an asshole,” Hoseok retorted and Kihyun flashed an angelic smile.

The brunet leaned against him, eyes twinkling and his voice is soft, “Propose to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Hoseok held his breath and cleared his throat again, “Like... like _right now?_ Like this?”

“Weren't you already doing that?” Kihyun asked, but his voice is gentle and Hoseok feels like he's floating on clouds. Kihyun had that effect on him.

“Yeah, I mean, _well_...”

Kihyun clasped a hand over his mouth, “Baby, take a deep breath. _I love you._ Calm down. Breathe.”

Obediently, the blond followed his boyfriend's instructions and if he weren't so deep in Kihyun, he might have felt a little embarrassed. Kihyun gently removed his hand from Hoseok's mouth and squeezed his hand, reassuringly.

“Go ahead. Whenever you're ready.”

And there's that thing where whenever Kihyun expects something of him, he does it immediately rushing over him and he closed his eyes before shaking his thoughts away, eyes locking with Kihyun's.

“ _Wow, okay so..._ I've always thought that love in books was something ridiculous, and that's coming from a romance author. It sounds almost crushing, but then I met you. And you showed me that love _can_ be that magical, with all the ins and outs of sweet love and staying up all night fighting, but staying in love throughout all of it.

“I remember meeting you for the first time and thinking you were insane for wanting to drag me along for the photo taking, because I've never met a photographer as insistent as you were. I remember thinking you were cute, but too bossy and I still do. But, I love you for it. It's adorable, until you actually want to fight me. Then, it gets scary. I’m rambling again——”

Kihyun giggles at him and he has the decency to blush a little. Mainly because he doesn’t remember the rest of his speech.

“I wanted this proposal to be something special and perfect, but I kind of suck at executing everything perfectly like you've told me _many_ times. What I did manage was to take you to a place that's special to my heart and _all I need_ is for you to make my life complete.” Hoseok exhaled heavily, shaking off his nerves, “So, Yoo Kihyun, will you marry me?”

He's got an lapful of a smiling Kihyun, burying his face into Hoseok's neck and laughing, whispering _‘yes'_ a thousand times over and Hoseok thinks his heart might explode from the happiness.

“Wait, baby,” Hoseok started, after a long moment of hugging him tightly, “Let me get the ring.”

Kihyun pouts, but scrambles off of him, long enough for Hoseok to reach into the drawer of the hotel's nightstand and pull out the velvet box. He pulled Kihyun back into his lap and smiled gently at the younger man. Popping open the lid, Kihyun gasped softly.

It's a silver band; plain, but in the right light, there's the twinkling of three small diamonds encrusted into the ring. It's simple but perfect, _like them._ And Hoseok slips the ring onto Kihyun's fourth finger with a racing heart and when the deed is done, his eyes are bright with relief and _so much happiness._

“I love you,” Kihyun breathlessly whispered. And then there's a silence, because Hoseok is stunned away from reality as everything hit him, assuring him that _this was happening_.

But, there's just one thing bothering him.

“I poured my heart out to you _and_ proposed. Why aren't you crying?” Hoseok mumbled and Kihyun hits him.

“I'll cry later when it finally hits me that I'm getting married to the most amazing man I've ever met. And if that amazing man asks me why I'm crying, later, then I'm calling off the engagement.”

“… That’s not nice.”

“I've never been nice.”

“Actually——”

“ _My God, Shin Hoseok, shut up and kiss me.”_

 


End file.
